


Evan Fucks a Tree

by BurntGayPotato



Series: CrACk [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Joke Fic, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tree Sex, hawt, technically drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: This is a j o k e i swear
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Trees
Series: CrACk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638406
Comments: 30
Kudos: 27





	Evan Fucks a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> bold text= connor text  
> bold+italic text = evan text
> 
> IM SORRY I GOT BORED

"jEsUS!" evan screamed. 

he fucced a rly big tree 

"tHiS tReE is h OT" 

evan took a picture of the tree to send to connor.

**wow dats da most amazing tree**

_**i kno right**_ evan texted

**i wanna fuck it**

_**i am fuccin it** _

**wow thas hot**

_**ya** _

"oH mY g OD trE e im gONA cUM" evan yelled

he took a picture of the tree with cum on it to send to connor

**hawt**


End file.
